A day in the life of AR the kawaii schoolgirl the musical on iceg
by TheMelonfucker
Summary: Aimles Rengade is kawai schoolgurl who has crush on glasses Autorespond (who can be human or glass for this whatever u want) but ar doesnt know that ar likes him. one day bad guy snakes onto school and hurts viska and ar, ar and theor frinds have to go find wizard eirdan to hrlp her with his memegic. what happen? READ 2 FIND OUT! ( THIS IS MY FIRST, SLIGT YOI DONT LIKE DONT READ)
1. THE BAGANING

A day in the life of AR the kawaii schoolgirl the musical on iceg _(a novel by TheMelonFucker)_

((AN~ Lol so this is like my first time uploading my work so no negative feedback only constructive critic pls! I hope u like and subscribe ^3^)))

((MIGHT HAVE YAOU IDK DONT LIKE DONT READ!)

it was a warm and sunny day at sburb academy and the sun was shining britely. Aimless Rengade walked up to school and Autoresponder (AR crush, bff and possible future boyfirned 3) said

"omg the big dance is coming up, who are you takeing?"

so auto was like

"idk viska mayb"

and aimress said oh kind of disappoint.

they talked for a while about things no one really cares about because conversation isn't relly important.

they walked down the halls and AR said "oh no we spent so much time talking were gonna be late for class"

and because they went to the same class the teacher was gonna think they were goffing off! So when they got into class there teacher mr scratch said "were you to goffing off"

and ar repled no mr scratch and told them to see him after class so ar said "ok" but the other ar was kind of upset. They took there seats next to karkat and steest (my oc lol). Steest was rlly pretty and a perfect tool who's blood changes color depending on how she feels and cool but she was already in red relationship with club duce (the school jock) and ar knew he was was out of luck.

Then after mr scratch said they were going to dissect frogs everone got really grosed out (espicly jade because she really liked frogs.) but it was ok because they're was an annocment on the thing (idk what to call it) saying that they were now in lockdown because some badguy sneaked onto campus. Everyone got rlly scared and all hid onto the corner.

ar was hugging ar crying "omg ar are we going to like die?". "idk" said ar rlly scared. A few minutes later the annocmetn went out that they caught the badguy and everyone cheered.

Then they all found out that the badguy was actually bec noir (some jantor they fired last week) and he got angry and tried to get revenge but peregrine mendicunt (the schools pineapple) jumped in a saved everyone like a true hero but jack shot vriska at the last sec.

Ar and everyone else were reelly upset. ar covered his face and said "WWWWWWWHHHHHYYYYYY?!" (but ar was secretly hapy because it ment ar wasnt going to take anyone to the dance anymore and he had chance.)

ar was rlly sad though which mad ar sad but not rlly.

Later everyone went to the hospital to see viska in hospital and the doctors said "she will be in coma for the rest of her life" which made ar even more sad and even her ex tavros who was dating gamzee was pretty sad (but not really because she was a bitch).

So jade said "is their nothing we can do for her? then the doctor replied "the only thing that will work now is miracle". Suddenly roxy got idea. "we can ask the great eridan to use his memgic to wake her up!"

Everyone ghashped and then john walked in with star bucks cofee.

((sorry for the cliffhanger, but I got tired of writing and want to play the the sims 3 best game. Pls favorite and review! BUT NO NEGGATIVE REVIEWS :())


	2. WAYAD VAGAINBOMD

((AN~ ^-^ HEHE HEY GUYS ARE YOU REDY FOR CHAPPTER 2? I RLLY LIKE HOW THE OTHEFR CHAPTER WENT SO I MADE A SECOND ONE PRETYT QUICJLKY! ANYWAY ENJOY AND FOLLOW ME!))

Every1 way relly surprised at roxy comments. eridan was a strong, handsome, scary mermaid wizard who lived in a castle on a hill in the ocean. theres no way hed help.

"but eridan is not nice person! Tavros cried

"yes but he will want vespa to live becayse they dated fir awhile before vespa broke up with him" repleid roxy

"ok that makes since lets go find him" said perm who walked in.

And so priceabe pm, ar, ar, tavros, kark, roxy, dave, dick and a few more characters who arent important set out on their quest to find the mermaid wizxared to heal vriska with his magce powers.

But bee4 ((AN~ GET IT BEEJOKES?!)) they left they mayor waward vagagina stoped tjhem to talk.

"My fellow Americans, we too are a strong tight knit family. We, too, have made it through some hard times. And we will perceiver through even more hard times. What happened today is a tragedy. We can only hope such unfortunate events are not repeated. It is because this world is not perfect that some men and woman feel the need to harm others. Why, I cannot and most likely never will understand. But I do understand that this needs to change. Side by side united, we can fight for a better future for our daughters and sons, our sisters and brothers, and our founding fathers and mothers. Will you give me the honor of allowing me to fight by you for our dear Vriska?"

"ok" said jade.

and ar,ar and co left agian to find the eridan in the ocean castel but with wv this time.

"but can we go get cofee first?" said the rengade. They agrred and deiceded to get dunkin doughnots since it was close. Burt little did they kno that they theyre lives swoud be 4ever in that dd.

((OH NO, WHAT WILL HAPPEND 2 OUR HEREOS?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME :D))


	3. DUNKIN DOUGHNOTS

((AN: im hapy 2 see that people like my book :D! sorry for the wait but here the next chap! REVIEW OR ELSE!1!))

the moment they enter the dnkin douhgnutts they new somethig was off. John didnt ike dd's so he stays out. But dave said

"there is something werd here"

"yea your right said ar"

suddenly they heard yell and table flip. "whatdo you mean therres no doughnots?"

it was droog, the ex-history teacher! He really liked doughnots and got fired after a week. he also dated jack for a while but then stopped aafter he realised duce was clearly the supierer man.

"im sorry sir" said man 'but we have no doughnouts!"

droog was mad but he didn't show it because he is cool. He flipped anither table like it was nothing. When jade saw this she got idea. "Hey, droog can you com w us?"  
"no" said droog.

"WE CAM GET DOUGHNOTS ON TE WAY" karkar suggested

"ocky" said droog.

they lef the the dd with coofee and continued on there quest.

Aimress rengad stopped shades wuth nevours look on face and said "ar I have something to ask you" said ar

ar looked at ar and said"what is it ar".

"will you go to the dance with me ar?" asked ar.

ar was surprise and about to respond when karkat ran in. "I HAVE A ANOUCNEMT TO MAKE" he said loudly.

((AN: LOL CLIFFHANGER ORRY GUISE, REVIEW FOR MORE (≧ω≦) I TOTATLY MADE THIS ))


End file.
